


[Podfic] Scathed

by Static_Whisper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dani Powell POV, Episode: s02e06 Head Case, Gen, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, canon compliant injury, injured Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: cat_77’s original summary: The timeline for his little tale was about as far off as he had been himself the past few weeks (months). This time, she was going to do something about it.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Scathed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scathed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715114) by [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77). 



> Original word count: 1,995 words.
> 
> For those who listen to podfic without earbuds or headphones: There are two instances of swearing (“damned” and “asshole”).

##### Streaming

Time: 00:12:11.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/scathed-by-cat-77/Scathed%20by%20cat_77.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/scathed-by-cat-77). File size: 8.4 MB.


End file.
